


Failing To See The Problem

by StsFish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki, Fluffy, M/M, Shapeshifter Loki, Tony doesn't actually care, culturally homophobic Thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 洛基的变形能力暴露了，但托尼不介意。





	Failing To See The Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Failing To See The Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213882) by [Filigree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigree/pseuds/Filigree). 



> 翻译：159

弗瑞办公室的门被砰地一声打开了。托尔拽着他兄弟的胳膊，摇晃着停在神盾局局长的办公桌前。在房间的另一边, 复仇者联盟的其他成员凝视着一个显然是刚被拖下床的局促不安并且有点被搞懵了的洛基。

 

“吾友弗瑞！你已经召集好我的神盾兄弟姐妹们了吗？”

 

“我召集好了。你说这事很紧急。到底他妈的是怎么回事？”弗瑞的额头上已经爆起了青筋，但这可能是对于他的办公室被美国队长、布鲁斯·班纳、托尼·斯塔克、克林特·巴顿、娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫还有一个达西·路易斯的紧急会议强占的正常反应。

  

“朋友们，今天早上我看到了我弟弟继续背叛我们的证据, 我必须让一切回到正轨上！”

 

“托尔，”洛基痛苦地轻声说道，“你不是我的兄弟。我们都已经是成年人了。我的缓刑期快结束了, 我可以自由地选择和任何人调情……”

 

“哦，亲爱的，”达西说，“我就知道这事迟早会变糟的。”

 

班纳发出微弱的吸气声。他的眼睛闪过一瞬绿巨人的颜色。然后他开始低声地笑了起来。

 

“你知道发生了什么吗？”巴顿问罗曼诺夫，而罗曼诺夫只是以一种事不关己的表情看着她的指甲。

  

“Think Geek*上的的薄荷绿睡裤和一件咖啡 t 恤，”托尼·斯塔克慢吞吞地说，“我赞赏你的品味，鲁道夫*。”然后他更仔细地盯着印在衬衫上的咖啡因分子。图上有一道焦痕。“嗯。"

【①ThinkGreek：美国的一个搞怪网站，卖些奇奇怪怪的东西。】

【②鲁道夫：专为圣诞老人拉雪橇的驯鹿】

 

托尔再次摇晃洛基的肩膀。“无论从哪种角度来说，你都是我的兄弟。你不能靠欺诈的手段调情！我不会让你为了自己肤浅的娱乐而伤害我的战友们的心！”

 

“肤浅？”洛基的音调拔高到近乎尖叫，“这不是我计划好的！我从没想过会这样。它就这么发生了。”

“多少次了，洛基？我曾有多少次因糟糕的判断力而受到你的戏弄？ "

洛基脸红了。“四次。"

“嗯。”托尼又说。

弗瑞扶额。“在我把你们全部扔到大街上之前, 我再问一次，到底他妈的发生了什么事？”

托尔厌恶地看着洛基，把他从身边推开。“我的弟弟很擅长变形。在以前，他习惯以不同的形态游荡在阿斯加德和其他王国。而我因洛基对我的三勇士和希芙女士的那些戏弄，相当熟悉他的其中一个形态。"

 

“是范达尔自找的。”洛基说。

“所以当达西女士给我看了昨晚钢铁侠与一位美女跳舞的画面时，我当然相当惊讶。接着我得知这片土地上的那些‘追逐名人的人’已经提供证据，证明了在过去的几个星期里，安东尼·斯塔克多次和这个陌生人在一起*。我立刻就知道她是我伪装成女性的兄弟。"

【*：这里托尔指的是“狗仔队拍的照片”证实了托尼常常和洛基变成的女人在一起。】

 

“什么？”美国队长还在消化这些信息。

 

“哦——糟糕。”达西笑嘻嘻地说。

 

“这不仅仅是伪装，托尔，”洛基说，他扬起下巴，挺起胸，“这种变化可以解释为基因层面上的。”那个又高又瘦的男人闪着光。他的身体缩短了几英寸，身体某些部位的线条变得迷人。他那瘦削的脸庞轮廓变得柔和了。长长的黑发和翡翠色的眼睛保持不变。他暗哑的女低音中有些踌躇：“我还是洛基。但是这样我就可以短暂地逃离神盾局和复仇者联盟，享受这座庞大的城市，不会冒被一个仍然对那场我不情愿参与的齐塔瑞入侵而感到愤怒的人搭讪的风险。"

 

“有人帮了你。”弗瑞抬起头来。他也难以收回投在那个穿着睡裤和 T恤衫的女人身上的目光。

“我有罪，”达西举起手说，“你的那些规则都快把这个可怜的家伙逼疯了。当我发现他可以完全变成一个姑娘时，我认为这值得一个女孩之夜来发泄一下。" 她瞪着洛基，“我没想到会在第二个俱乐部碰到托尼·斯塔克。或者说是没想到那天晚上你和他勾搭上了。其他的狗仔队照片也让我大吃一惊。坏女孩。”

 

“莉莉？”托尼说着，慢慢地向前走到女人触手可及的地方。即使光着脚, 她仍然需要俯视斯塔克。“那是我的衬衫。你偷走了我的衬衫。你为什么偷我的衬衫？”

“因为它闻起来像你，”她说，脸又红了，“我一开始并不是想欺骗你这么久。但是你聪明，有魅力，英俊，善良。我喜欢和你在一起。我害怕暴露自己。”

“看到了吗？”托尔总结性地询问房间里的其他人，“洛基的恶作剧没完没了——即使他并没有恶意。如果他的行为违反了他对中庭的赎罪条例，我会尽快把他带回阿斯加德。”

 

“等一下，惊爆点！”托尼转身插在洛基和房间里其他人的中间，“尼基宝贝，公主真的违反了任何缓刑期条款吗？她和达西出去了，然后她和我出去了。所以严格来说，她并没有脱离监管。”

 

“等着看吧，”罗曼诺夫向巴顿低声说，“事态正在向好的方面发展。”

 

“斯塔克，”尼克·弗瑞开口了，“哦，去他妈的。有人死了吗，托尔？”

“没有。但是……”

 

“并且唯一一个在这场混乱中真正受到不公正对待的人是斯塔克？”

 

“是的！”

“斯塔克，你是否觉得受到了委屈或欺骗？”

“你喜欢我多久了？”托尼看着洛基问道。

巴顿发出粗鲁的声音。“这是什么，六年级*？”

【六年级：巴顿嘲讽这俩对话幼稚，像小孩子过家家或者早恋什么的。】

“入侵期间我的思想不正常，”洛基低声说，“但是在你的塔里，我有足够的自由意志去注意到你，并且想到‘如果我得知这个人会爱上我，那我一定会疯狂地爱上他’……”

“然后你把他扔出了窗外！”托尔喊道。

“恐怕这是真爱的必经之路。我现在并没有感到特别的不公平，”托尼·斯塔克说。当他靠近洛基的时候, 他对他们所有人露出一个邪恶的微笑。“让我把事情理清楚。我那令人难以置信的才华横溢，尖酸刻薄，漂亮的神秘女友莉莉也是那个令人难以置信的才华横溢、尖刻而美丽的半神洛基？魔法和恶作剧大师？我看不出有什么问题。这只是意味着我不需要出轨，或者开始一段尴尬的三人行。简直是世上最好的事，真的。对吧，宝贝？”

“哦，托尼。”看起来一直越来越担心的洛基突然放松下来，轻轻地把手放在了斯塔克的肩膀上。“你真的不在乎吗？”

 

“你，我，一起在塔上吃午饭怎么样？我会让你看到，我有多么不在乎你是在哪个身体里徘徊。女孩莉莉真的很性感。洛基也一样。我必须承认，我已经计划到一半该如何俘获‘他’了。你能相信吗，莉莉让我感到内疚。”

“安东尼！你愿意和一个男人躺在一起——”

 

“托尔，站在那儿别动。”斯塔克厉声命令道，“你无法理解‘中庭’这里的某些先进文化。聪明人不再相信那些狗屁东西了。很高兴你没有在八十年代见到那个标准更低的我。现在如果你不介意的话，我有个女朋友要投喂，还有个男朋友要去勾引。钢铁侠接下来的48小时会很忙，所以除非世界末日来临，不要打电话。”他转过身，弯下腰，伸出手来。这是唯一的预兆：接着他臂弯里挽着一个惊讶的女人站直身子。“亲爱的，愿意提供出租车服务吗？”

她朝他咧嘴一笑，双臂环抱着他宽阔的肩膀。经过磨练的肌肉在他漂亮的衣服下紧绷着。“我的机械大师。”她咕哝着。他们俩在一阵绿色的火花中消失了。

 

“弟弟！”托尔咆哮道，直到达西用她的泰瑟枪暗示性地拍了拍他的手臂。

 

“冷静一下，孩子。你听到了。这里的每个人都是成年人。”

 

“值得商榷。”罗曼诺夫说，得意地笑着抓住了班纳的视线。

  

“我靠，”巴顿说，“托尼·斯塔克和洛基？这在什么情况下才能对任何一个人来说算是好消息？”

 

美国队长清了清嗓子。“这不关我们的事，而且可能是件好事。洛基在弥补自己错失的方面表现出了相当大的努力。托尼在过去的一个月里比波茨小姐离开他后的任何时候都要稳定。我会说给他们点空间。把我们的牌打好, 洛基可能是一个不可思议的资产。”

 

巴顿嗤之以鼻。“你现在是这么说，等到他们统治世界……”


End file.
